callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Their Own Accord/Trivia
Trivia Miscellaneous * The mission's title is named after the motto of the U.S 75th Ranger Regiment "''Sua Sponte", ''Latin translation as "Of Their Own Accord". Bunker *There is a Throwing Knife on the table next to the AT4 in the bunker, although it cannot be picked up by the player. *In the first room, the player can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey's model is random and will be a Sergeant. Keating remains a Corporal. *Navy SEALs can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. *It is possible to kill soldiers in the bunker with claymores without receiving the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message by planting a claymore and shooting it. If the player kills the soldiers sleeping on the cots, both the soldiers and the cots will strangely disappear, but the area where the cot was is still tangible and can be stood on. *In this level the player can change the timer on the level tag, simply by waiting around in the bunker. For example, after waiting around for a few minutes, when the player does leave it could be 18:37:04, or if sprinting straight to the exit it could be 18:35:33. **If the 23rd hour is completely passed, instead of going to the 00 (the first hour of Day 6), it will keep going with its following number from then on (hour 24, 25, 26, etc.). *Outside of the map, on the right with the barbed wire, there should be a soldier on a minigun and next to him is a search light. If the player enables noclip and walks up to it, it will say "Press square/X/F to mount gun". It will have the icon of an MG-42. It does no damage and it is hard to see any targets because the light blocks the view. *An MH-6 Little Bird that can be seen picking up a squad of Rangers and then taking off near the starting point has no pilot or co-pilot. *All of the body bags seen in the bunker will all have the same number. *Next to the exit there is a small room with a locked door that has a dead Ranger inside. *The Ranger who gives the Saline to the wounded Ranger in the Main Room becomes invincible after he has turned to the Saline bottle. He can't be killed with any weapon other than AT4 or a Frag Grenade. *All the soldiers in the bunker except Cpl. Keating and Sgt. Macey are randomly generated. Department of Commerce *The line of BCT1 vehicles can be seen as an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. **The Humvees and Bradleys are solid; if out of the map, the player can jump on them. They will kill the player if he/she stands in front of either. *An elevator door tries to close itself, but is unable to due to a dead Ranger blocking the path. *Soldiers that fire from behind door cover fire their FALs automatically, but when the player picks them up, they are just semi-automatic like normal. Crow's Nest *The Javelin attacks the enemy vehicles in direct-fire mode, but attacks helicopters in top-attack mode. The indicator light will always show direct-fire, though. *Foley tells Ramirez to "scan for targets to the south of the Washington Monument", but the enemy soldiers actually approach from the west. *The Barrett .50 Cal, seen in third-person, has just a normal sniper scope, but when aimed down the sights, it has a thermal scope that can be zoomed in. Also, it is not affected by wind or gravity, unlike Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The player can use the Barrett .50 Cal or AT4 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *If the player waits around for a while, the Washington Monument outpost may say that their combat effectiveness is dropping. Also, based on dialog found in the game files, the Russians will eventually overrun the Washington Monument evacuation site. *When the player is going upstairs to evacuate, the soldier who uses a shotgun to breach one of the doors pumps the shotgun even though it is an M1014. *It is possible to enter the Black Hawk from the opposite side when told to; when doing this it is possible to go near the pilots but when the player gets as close as they can to them, the player will fall through the helicopter. *If the player doesn't have the starting M4A1 before using the Javelin, the M4A1 will replace it after destroying enemy vehicles. *The Washington Monument evacuation site doesnt drop below 80% combat effectiveness due to cut dialogue which can be retrieved from the PC version which shows the various dropping of combat effectiveness percentages, combat personnel dying where civillians desperately take arms and fight back to even "Overlord" taking a last stand as the enemy comes forth within the evacuation site. *The player cannot use the M82 after reaching the roof for extraction. *If the player runs too far away from the chopper after they reach the roof, they will get an on-screen message that reads, "Mission Failed. The evac site was destroyed." *An infinitely respawning wave of American soldiers appear at the Washington Monument evac site after the player has reached the roof. **These soldiers can be killed by utilizing an underbarrel grenade launcher, but will result in a friendly fire warning usually after the first impact. Helicopter Ride *A Little Bird can be seen flying and then disappearing. *Ramirez has no hand model when using the minigun on the UH-60 Blackhawk. *The Ranger who boards the Blackhawk and sits in the seat near Ramirez disappears as soon as the helicopter lifts off. *When the helicopter is hit, Foley incorrectly states that the SAM battery is located at the Department of Justice. The building that the player flies to is actually the State department building. **In addition, the game incorrectly has the State Department building situated to the immediate Northwest of the WW2 memorial on Constitution Ave NW. The State Department is further North and West on C St. NW. Crash *When Sgt. Foley throws Ramirez an extra magazine, even if the player has ammo left from the gun Pvt. Wade gave them, the player will end up with a full magazine. However, it will not stack with the magazine Wade originally gives. *The player can fire on friendly soldiers with no penalty. Miscellaneous * The CH-46 Sea Knights seen just outside the map when the player exits the bunker have no pilots. * Behind a small building near the Sea Knights, an infinite wave of Rangers will spawn. They clip through one of the helicopters, and disappear once inside. *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *There is a cut multiplayer map called Verdict based on this level. *When listening to the background comm chatter, one can hear a soldier saying "Broken Arrow! Broken Arrow!". Broken Arrow is a US military code that dates back to the Vietnam war which means a US unit has been overrun and calls in all available aircraft within 40 Kilometers of the position to perform danger close fire missions (within 600 meters of a friendly position) in order to aid the unit. It also applies to the accidental detonation of a nuclear device, but does not apply in this situation. *There is a lunar eclipse that is visible. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia